The Fairy Tactician's Sword
by snowyassas1n
Summary: The sword of a fairy, how strong is it? Will it ever break? The sword of a fairy can fight on and will forever protect it's fairy!


AN: This story was inspired by 'An Immortal Sage' by Sitra. My story will obviously be different, but the basic premise will loosely follow his. As in a story that resolves around the problems of immortality. Also I will be changing fairy tail zero's cannon just a small amount in that Mavis will be 15 when she uses law to giver her the curse of immortality. Also timeline is tweaked a bit

The canon of Naruto will be changed a small amount as well.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail

XXXX

X684

Mavis was currently sitting in her library on Tenroujima reading one of the many books it possessed. The only sound that could be heard was her tapping her fingers. She sighed. The time had been a little hard on her since her guild was brought down. Don't get her wrong their was no loved lost as she was abused by the guild master, but that still did not mean a girl that just turned fourteen had everything they would need to survive on their own on this island in the middle of nowhere.

She sighed, as she needed to take a break from the books. In all her time here she only had learned a little illusion magic. She needed someone who could teach her magic not books. She decided to go for a walk around the island to clear her head a bit.

She had been walking around for about an hour when she came upon one of the most beautiful sights of her life. A young boy about two years older than her was sitting in a meditative position, he had multiple small animals around him. He had birds perched on him and bunny's in his lap. He seemed to be completely still as well. She could barely tell he was even breathing!

He was dressed in armor that looked to utilize speed while maintaining defense for weapons like swords. (From shinobi point of view while describing clothing) He was wearing typical Anbu armor, with the black boots variation instead of black shinobi sandals. He had the Anbu tattoo on his shoulder as well. He had a red scarf around his neck which had a white mask that had red designs on it reminiscent of a fox. On his lower back there was a large white scroll on it tied to him by red and white rope. (Mavis's point of view while describing the clothing) He had a black high collared sleeveless shirt covered by a thin gray leather chest piece. He had black pants with pockets that had white bandages on the thigh holding a pouch. He had black gloves that went up to his bicep covered by gray guards on his forearms. He had a tattoo on his left shoulder, and around his neck was a red scarf with an animal like mask on it. On his lower back he had a huge scroll tied to him by white and red ropes. He had spiky blonde hair that was darker than her own with two bangs framing his face. She noticed their was an orange tint around his eyes and he was extremely cute to her, causing a small blush at that thought. He had two distinctive traits that stood out though. Whisker marks on his cheeks that she wanted to touch and silver-white horns on the sides of his head that resembled rabbit ears.

She noticed he seemed peaceful and a calm peaceful feeling was resonating around the clearing from him and she decided to sit next to him, because if animals liked him he was nice and not evil.

"So you can feel the feeling of peace radiated from my sage mode hmm, you must be attuned from the spiritual side of things, or am I just so cute that you just had to meet me" he chuckled cheekily at the end. She jumped in surprise when he finally spoke. She looked over at him with a pout at the cheeky remark he made. His eyes were yellow with a black bar as the pupil. Then they changed to blue with a normal pupil.

"How do you do that? No wait how are you here? How did you get here? Why are you here? Why does sitting next to you feel so peaceful?" Mavis rapid fired at him. Naruto just blinked at the girls sudden rapid fire questions. He then smiled and decided to answer in rapid fire back at her. "My eyes change when I take in natures energy, I was born from my mother, I walked here, this was the most out of the way place I have ever found and decided to spend some time here, and natures energy has a calming effect on things." Naruto fired back at her pouting cheeks because he was making fun of her.

"Your mean I cant help it I am curious, I haven't spoken to anyone for six years. So what do you mean you walked here were in the middle of the ocean. Also how can you use natures energy?" Mavis being herself picked up on the most important things. Naruto noticed that. "Sharp aren't you well I was trained to be able to draw in the energy of nature through a long lost art. And for the walking well I did this." Naruto said walking up a tree. Mavis had stars in her eyes.

"Your a mage!" She exclaimed happy to meet another one. "Well yes and no." Naruto said. Seeing her confused face. "Yes I can learn what you mage's call magic, but I wasn't using it just then. I can use an energy similar to magic but different. It is the combination of physical energy and spiritual energy its called-" "Chakra" she answered before he could. At seeing Naruto's gobsmacked expression she smirked. "I have been reading books in an ancient library for the past six years so what did you expect? Now how do you possess this as it died out around 1000 years ago in some kind of great war?" Mavis asked but regretted it immediately at his pained melancholic expression. "1000 years huh, never knew that it had already been so long." Naruto said with a pained smile. "Do you know the history of the war girl?" Naruto asked.

Mavis noticed with an embarrassed laugh that they have not even introduced themselves yet. "hehe sorry about that I am Mavis Vermillion." She introduced with a curtsy. "Naruto Uzumaki, its a pleasure." Naruto said with a smile.

"Well I know that a huge war broke out between five nations and a demon and a god? The five nations sent everyone who could use the chakra and when it was over the chakra's users died out since their were no pregnancy's during war. That is probably the most anyone knows about it." She answered in lecture mode.

Naruto chuckled mirthlessly. "Then this world got the lighter version of the history. If you want to hear the real history why don't we find somewhere to get comfortable." Naruto said. She nodded and lead him to her little home she had that was connected to the library. On the way their Naruto could see Mavis wanted to ask him something and told her to just say it. "How old are you?" She asked finally.

Naruto smiled a ghost of a smile. "How about we make it a game? Ill take you on a date if you guess it. I am in between 650 and 1500" He said and chuckled at her huge blush, whiled she was also shocked at his age.. "But then that would mean..." He nodded and she just hugged him tightly surprising him a bit. "Immortality may seem good to some people but I am sure it is a cure as much as it is a blessing. To have to watch your loved ones grow old and die." Mavis said in a small voice.

Naruto smiled a small smile at her caring nature. "Ahh but I got out of that. All my loved ones died in the war. I have been by myself traveling these past centuries" he said carefully avoiding clues to his age.

"Now to how I achieved it? Well that requires explaining the war." Naruto said as he settled down on a comfortable couch. Mavis knew he needed somebody as noone can survive a thousand years by themselves and remain sane. So she just cuddled up to him and it did not hurt that he still had that peaceful aura about him. Naruto then began the explanation. "The five great nations of the elemental nations, all went to war over one criminal organization. The akatsuki. They were a group of shinobi that's what we were called back in our time. They were hunting tailed beast, beings of sentient chakra that were the progenitor of demons. Shukaku the one tails, Matatabi the two tails, Isobu the three tails, Son Goku the four tails, Kokuo the five tails, Saiken the six tails, Lucky seven Chomei the seven tails, Gyuki the eight tails, and finally Kurama the nine tails." Mavis noticed how he touched his mask and was solemn and distant, as if remembering long forgotten memories.

"Before the war began all the way up to seven tails had been captured. Then as if they were not going fast enough the Akatsuki declared war against the five nations who just allied with each other to rid us of the threat of the akatsuki. The war was basically started because the last two jinchuuriki were protected the best. Jinchuuriki were humans that had the tailed beast sealed inside of them in hope's of using their power for war. The eight tails container died in the middle of the thick of the war and was sealed. That left me." Naruto said. "The nine-tails Kurama's container. My own father sealed the demon into me. I was trained from a young age to be a weapon of war, by age 8 I was already an assassin for my village apart of the Anbu. I was a front line fighter in the war. I had even befriended Kurama and gained access to all his power, which helped me empower the army. It didn't help at all. You see their was once a ten-tails. It was comprised of all of the nine tailed beast together. In the war when only the last two leaders of the Akatsuki were left they resurrected it without the nine tails. It awoke as a grotesque uncompleted monster but it did not matter as it was still extremely powerful. We managed to kill one of the leaders named Obito." Naruto continued explaining. Mavis was completely focused on the story, as it was not everyday you learn the history of magic itself! She was saddened by everything he had to go through though.

"With the last one left Madara he was called sealed the demon into himself, granting him godlike power. If that were not enough though he was possessed and had his body stolen by the progenitor of chakra herself Kaguya the rabbit goddess. She was all powerful. She massacred everyone, she left no survivors all of the five nations shinobi's were dissolved to ash. It still sickens me that we had academy students on the front lines fighting, even though in the end it just guaranteed the end of chakra. When it was finally down to me and her there was nothing left but a destroyed landscape and ash. At the apex of our battle I used my knowledge of seals I inherited from my parents and sealed her into myself. With Kurama's chakra coming into contact with the incomplete Juubi the fused. We knew it would happen and had already said our goodbyes to each other." Naruto's life kept making her more and more sad.

"Thus the Juubi was completed the ten-tails Okami. I then possessed the Juubi and the rabbit goddess in me. The pointless war was over with that and I must have stayed their on the field for months wanting to just die. I finally realized I had become and immortal having both of them sealed into me. I even cut my head off only for it to reattach in minutes." Naruto said in sadness. Mavins was just holding him tightly letting him let it all out. "The seal on me for Kurama was originally supposed to convert all of his chakra into mine while killing him in the process. This finally completed 100 years after I absorbed Kaguya and Okami, they have both been dead for centuries. A year after the war though I scoured the elemental nations collecting everything shinobi affiliated and gathered it all into this scroll here." He said holding out his scroll. She assumed he sealed it all into it. "Since I am so attuned to nature due to my sage training I could see the air becoming enriched in the spiritual side of chakra hundreds of years after the battle. I assumed the world was evolving because I could see humans taking it into themselves subconsciously. This lead to the birth of you mages" He said. Mavis was shocked that she finally had the answer to the history of magic next to her.

"So that's my story. Now I just roam the lands having no real purpose really, I never wanted to be close to anybody because I did not want to watch them age." Naruto said.

"oo oo why don't you search for the fairies with me!" Mavis said excitedly. "you see it has always been my dream to find fairies and see if they have tails." She explained and he nodded.

"Well Mavis how about a gift for letting me get all of that off my chest?" Naruto said as he felt better having said all that like a weight was lifted from him. She pondered what he would give her. "What is it?" She asked.

"Well I don't know if they are real or if we will find them, but I can give you something you wanted to know." Naruto said as he spread his hands out and one lit with a red flame and the other a blue flame. Mavis stared in wonder at how it was not hurting him. "Creation of all things" Naruto said bringing his hands together like he was cradling something in them. Opening his hands Mavis's mouth opened in shock at the tiny little creature that was now flying around her. It had golden hair like her and even looked like her, the difference was that it had wings on its back and a tail that had an arrowhead tip. The little creature was surrounded in a yellow glow. "Is th-this wh-w-what I think it is?" Mavis asked as she stuttered at first.

Naruto smiled as the little fairy landed in her hands. "Yes a fairy." Naruto answered before he was crushed into a huge hug from the girl. "Thank you thank you thank you" she repeated over and over again. "You made my dream come true." she said holding him. Then her analytical mind came into play. "But Naruto do you know what you have done? You created life you cannot show anybody that ever. The magic council they would send people after you if they ever found out about that." Mavis rambled on. Naruto just smiled at the concern. "I don't plan on ever using that technique much. I usually abuse it for food anyways, that was just for you." Naruto said. She deadpanned at him. "You abuse something that can create life for food?" She asked in a dull tone. "Yep the food of the gods! Ramen!" Naruto said with a mega-watt smile. At that Mavis couldn't help it and just laughed at Naruto, who pouted at her. "Hey don't knock it till you try it!" He said handing her a bowl of the stuff from nowhere.

Curious she ate a little bit, until she stopped frozen. Then in a flash it was gone. "This is amazing, it should be served everywhere!" Mavis said. Naruto nodded sagely. "yes embrace the rameness, let it saturate your very being with its rameny goodness." he said to her amusement. She then remembered the fairy. "Hey Naruto can you make another one? I mean wont she be lonely by herself like that?" Mavis asked. Naruto looked at the fairy before nodding and clapped his hands again and made a fairy version of him self. "There now they can go on an eternal adventure with each other." Naruto said smiling. Mavis blushed a little at Naruto's unknown implications of what he just said. She smiled though knowing she would enjoy her time with him.

XXXX

3 months later

She was right spending all that time with him was fun. He even helped her with magic showing her what the books meant. Though he warned her(I have not watched fairy tail zero so I do not know if Zeref really taught her magic) that some magic especially lost magic was lost for a reason. Even still she developed light magic like it was made for her.

XXXX

1 year later

The pair had grown to rely on each others presence through the year spent together. Mavis had an obvious crush on Naruto by that time and her developing body did not help matters either. Naruto was afraid to get closer because he did not want to watch her die. The fairy's he created stayed with them on the island and they learned that unlike Naruto the fairy male had no inhibitions of not being with Mavis and they could tell the two were in love. Also he had created countless fairy's much to Mavis's delight and the island looked like a world for the fairy's.

They had met treasure hunters who arrived to their Island looking for the Tenrou gem. He treasure hunters were amazed by the fairy's that inhabited the Island. When they met Naruto and Mavis they assured them they were not going to attack after Naruto was ready to beat them off the island. They learned their names were Warrod, Yury, and Precht. That was when he learned of Mavis's past guild red lizard and how they were wiped out by blue skull. Naruto and Mavis decided to accompany them when they heard blue skull was still running and had the gem.

When they arrived in the port town Hargeon Naruto told them he had a contact he needed to meet up with and that he would reunite with them in a week. Seeing Mavis's disheartened face he ran up and hugged her and left her with a kiss on the cheek. A blushing stuttering Mavis was the sight he last seen before he left, though he gave Mavis one of his kunai markers to reappear before her. Naruto would come to regret this day though.

When he met them a week later it was to find them in Magnolia with Mavis and Warrod and Precht fighting a giant dragon. They were calling it Yury so he assumed it was him being possessed. He then witnessed something he would swear would haunt his Nightmares for the rest of his life. Mavis had a ball of light energy in her hands. That was Law! 'where did she learn that! She shouldn't use it if she is not experienced enough. "Mavis wait don't do it!" Naruto yelled but it was to late. "Fairy Law!" she shouted launching the magic. It defeated all the blue skull member as well as the master. The dragon turned gold before reforming into Yury.

When it was over he ran over to Mavis. "Mavis where did you get that magic?" Naruto asked distressed as he was searching her over. Mavis was confused. "Naruto whats wrong with the magic, a guy that taught me and the others said it would be strong enough to protect those dear to me." Mavis explained.

"Mavis that was Law" He said and she gasped. "You know what it is?" she asked. "Yes it is a dark magic used to take another's soul." Naruto explained. "Though it seems you changed it as they are not dead. Still this magic can have high prices Mavis. It is how I learned I was a true immortal as someone attempted it on me and it did not work. My soul is bound to this world forever." Naruto explained. The others were in shock at the magic and at Naruto's secret. Mavis was worried. "What if we go to the doctor to see if everything is fine will that make you feel better?" Mavis asked. Naruto nodded as he was going to take her anyways.

A few hours later they got her blood work back. They were better than Naruto expected but still a horrible fate. "Your cells are multiplying at a rapid pace, your body as it is now will never age from where you are now. We are unable to discern any other side effects than that." The doctor said astounded that someone could live forever.

Mavis was shocked at first, but before a cloud of depression could form in her heart it brightened considerably. "Naruto you know what this means right?" Mavis asked. Naruto raised an eyebrow at the girl before she shocked him by jumping on him and kissing him on the lips. "It means you wont have to watch me age and die, we can be together on an eternal adventure like the fairys." She said smiling happily with a few tears in her eyes. Naruto smiled a true genuine smile at that.

XXXX

X686

In the year 686 Mavis formed the guild Fairy Tail with Naruto, Warrod, Precht, and Yury. She was named the first guild master. Their fame with the fight of Magnolia really helped get them members who were interested in joining a guild with strong members like them. Mavis had finally guessed Naruto's age when she wanted to go on a date with him. "Your 1026" she randomly said one day. Naruto stood stock still wondering how the heck she knew that. "Cross reference more ancient books and came across one that mentioned you by name and the year as well." She said smiling cheerfully. Naruto then asked her why she did not say sooner. "Because I wanted to go on that date and we were just to busy or you wouldn't do anything with me before the accident." She said. He just smiled kissed her and took her out on a date on the town.

A month afterwords the second trade war began. The war went on two years before the council allowed the mage's to intervene. When it did the guild fairy tail became famous during it. Mavis was given the moniker The Fairy Tactician for her masterful battle stratagems. Warrod, Precht and Yury were famous for their magic as well. Naruto became famous as well as infamous. He was given two monikers during the war. The Fairy's Sword was given to him since Mavis since him on more missions than anybody and they were all successful, as he slaughtered everybody. He was given his second moniker by the enemy who would shout it across the battlefield in terror when they would see him. The called him The Demon Kitsune, because he always wore his mask when on the battlefield and his horns added to it. Naruto was infamous for his large scale army stopping attacks he would use.(Not sure if wizard saints were around at that time) He was even named the first Wizard Saint when the war was over.

The war finally ended after four years when neither side gained anything. After the war was over a baby boom happened with Yury announcing his wife's pregnancy. When the baby was born Mavis and Naruto were named the godparents, much to Mavis joy. That was when disaster struck as Mavis learned to truly value life by wanting to create her own little bundle of joy.

XXXX

X696

They were all surrounding little Makarov, when Naruto felt that terrible magic build up from Mavis. He knew what that meant and it broke his heart, he ran and grabbed her much to everyone's confusion and flashed away with her.

They arrived at one of his markers on Tenroujima when her magic erupted from her. Mavis watched in terror as Naruto started bleeding from every hole on his head. When it was over their was a perfect sphere of dead grass around them. Naruto groaned in pain as the brain hemorrhaging finally stopped. "Naruto what happened with my magic, and you died just now I felt it." Mavis said in tears.

"The curse of ankhseram." Naruto started. "It activates in those who have practiced black arts. I had thought it passed you over since your light magic made your law magic pure. I guess I was wrong." Naruto said. Mavis was confused as what it did. He answered for her. "The more one values life the more those around them die. This also means your a true immortal like me as anyone with the curse has their soul trapped to this plane " Naruto said and she collapsed to the ground crying her eyes out. Naruto bent down and hugged her tightly. "i guess seeing Makarov born made you value life more than ever today." Naruto said. "Yes I was thinking of maybe having one with you." She said quietly into his shirt. Naruto blushed but realized it was to serious a time for that at the moment. "i wouldn't have minded having a child." Naruto smiled. Mavis smiled too. "Well Mavis the good news is I have a cure for the curse" Naruto said and Mavis was instantly eyeing him with hope. "Really!?" She asked. "Yes the down side is I do not know how long it will take. I have to saturate your entire body with nature's pure energy to eliminate any traces of the curse and its dark magic. You will also have your consciousness separated from you during the process to protect you from Natures power. It could take years though." Naruto said. Mavis did not care as it meant they could one day have kids together then she would do it. She said this to Naruto who nodded and made a clone. The clone stood their for instructions. "Is there anything you need to tell the guild as we have no idea how long we will be gone." Naruto asked. "Tell Precht he is the second guild master while I am gone" Mavis said and the clone nodded. It then flashed away.

"Alright lets prepare." Naruto said. The went into a small hidden away grove(Mavis grave in the anime). Naruto made a bed of flowers for Mavis to lay on. When she laid down he set down in his meditative position next to her. "I will first be using my Yin release to free your consciousness from you and then I will begin." Naruto said lighting his hand in the blue flame and touching her forehead. In a couple of second an ethereal form of Mavis formed outside of her body. She looked down at herself and noticed that her body was deathly still now.

"It is a good thing we don't have to eat. As we are going to be sitting still for a long time." Naruto announced. He then entered sage mode and put his hands on her head and above her heart. They both became one with Nature at that moment as Naruto was cycling Nature energy into himself which would go into Mavis, who's curse energy would leave her body to be purified in the atmosphere of nature energy. Once he began they did not know that they wouldn't be finished until 87 years from now.

XXXX

With the clone as soon as he got back he told the three eldest members to meet him in Mavis's office. He was in their with Warrod, Precht, and Yury. "What's this about Naruto?" Yury asked.

"For starters I am just a clone me and Mavis are on Tenroujima getting started on removing the curse." Naruto started and the informed them of the circumstances. When he was done they all looked sad. "How long do you think you will take?" Precht asked. "To be honest? It could take years to do so. Which is why she named you Precht the next guild master." Precht looked surprised and honored to be named the next master. "Tell her I said thank for the honor Naruto. I will inform the guild of what is necessary and I will make sure nobody steps foot on Tenroujima" Precht vowed to which Naruto smiled and nodded before poofing away in smoke. "Can you imagine when those two have kids the baby would be a monster if they were anything like their parents." Yury joked.

Precht snorted. "If they were anything like their parents the would do impossible things as if they were an everyday thing to them" he said. They all just chuckled trying to keep the mood lighthearted. They didn't know that they would not see each other for a long time.

Over the years after that only S-class mages were made privy to the knowledge of the truth on Tenroujima and visited the place during initiation and made a shrine around the two who looked as if they were stuck in time since they did not age or atrophy.

XXXX

87 years later X784 December

A pair of blue eyes and green eyes opened at the same time. "It is done" The one with blue eyes stated. The one with green eyes smiled lovingly at the one with blue eyes. "Finally we can be together again without worrys. Also it seems all that time in sage mode gave you permanent orange eye markings dear." Mavis said.

"Ehh it was worth it. Alright I am going to create a clone to infr-" he could not finish as Mavis spoke.

"They are preparing to come here for the S-class trials. We can surprise them!" Mavis said happily her mischievous personality she blamed Naruto for showing through. "Also Naruto we have been here for 87 years so our little guild has grown into the number one ranked guild in the world." Mavis said happily.

"Ehhhhh!?" Naruto said shocked that he had stayed their unmoving for that long.

"We have fifteen days before they arrive, so that gives us some time alone" She said the last part a little seductively which made Naruto get a blush and a goofy smile.

XXXX

anddd done whew that thing just came out of my mind in one day. I really like where I am going with this as it probably wont be a long fic. Leave a review please.


End file.
